The Monster in the Closet
by Shipposhi
Summary: Elise is a teenage student in high school, Gilbert is the literal monster in her closet that's been there since her birth.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another upset. Elise stepped through the front door of her home, a dark red mark hidden beneath the sleeve of her shirt. She quickly hurried up the stairs, tears settled in her eyes as she flung herself onto her bed.

This was the third time that week she had come home crying, though her mother hadn't noticed. As the young woman lay on her bed, she rolled onto her side. Through her blurred vision, she noticed something that had always haunted her.

A pair of glowing, red eyes staring at her from her closet. They didn't seem fierce, but they did frighten her. Slowly, she drew her legs to her chest, holding them close as she buried her face against her knees.

Seventeen years. Seventeen years those eyes had been there, watching her. She'd noticed them when she was just a baby, staring from that closet. She had tried to tell her mother, and pleaded with her father to move her into her brother's room, but neither would hear of it.

Then something made her blood run cold. something she hadn't experienced before. A pressure at the foot of her bed, like someone leaning on a hand on it. Slowly, the teen lifted her head from where it had been hidden.

She could hardly believe her eyes. At the foot of her bed was the figure of a man. In the fading rays of sun peeking through her window, she could barely make out his silver hair. Though his piercing red eyes were unmistakable.

When she opened her mouth to cry out for her brother, or her father, or for anyone at all, the creature brought a finger to his lips and let out a calm 'shh' to her. She swallowed back the cry that desparately wanted to leave her throat, quickly scrambling to sit up and back away.

She pressed herself against the headboard as the creature climbed from the closet and onto her bed. The figure stopped at the foot, not advancing any further as he sat cross-legged and looked to her. A soft glint beneath the gleaming eyes hinted that he was... smiling at her?

"Elise, don't be afraid." his voice came softly, that glint growing. He was smiling wider now, wasn't he? "I'm not here to hurt you. I promise, alright?" he offered a hand, pale white in the dying rays of sun. "I'm not going to hurt you." he repeated again.

She, however, was frozen. What was this? What did he want? Tears began to well up in her eyes once again, and she grabbed her pillow. She held the thing to her chest, burying her face in it. "H-How do you know my name?" was all she could manage, her voice weighted down with sadness.

The creature at the foot of her bed grinned softly once more, his hand lowering. "I know a lot about you, Elise. Being a monster in your closet, well... you learn a lot about the person you're there for." his voice replied. The gleaming red slowly disappeared. He... he'd closed his eyes?

Elise couldn't believe what she was hearing, honestly. Monsters in the closet? that had to be a silly children's story, didn't it? She must have passed out after school, and this was all a dream, right? A terrifying... terrifying dream.

"You're not dreaming, frau." his voice cut into her thoughts, "you're not. And believe me, monsters are quite real. Just... not always what you think they're like." He sounded calm as he offered a hand to her once again.

Slowly, she pulled her face from her pillow, looking towards him. The sun had disappeared now, and the room was slowly being lit by moonlight. "That... What do you mean by that...?" she asked softly, biting her lip.

She let out a gentle yelp as he came closer, carefully taking her arm and pulling up her sleeve. He shook his head, looking to the darkened mark on her skin. "You see this? A _real_ monster gave you this, Elise." he told her softly.

She trembled softly, looking up to him. His eyes had once again opened, still gleaming brightly as they looked down to the bruised skin. "N-No, my... my classmate did that. I..."

He shook his head and looked back up to her. "No human with a heart would ever do this to another, Elise. Trust m-" the creature was cut off by a knock at the door, and he quickly fled back into the closet, disappearing into the darkness.

"Elise, do you want your dinner in your room again, sweetie? Or are you going to come and join the rest of us?" it was the teen's mother at the door, to which Elise let out a soft sigh.

"Could I eat in here again, mama?" she called out. She got a sigh and a 'yes' in response before getting up to go and get her plate. She sat at her desk once she had fetched her dinner, and it was several minutes before those red orbs appeared from the closet once more.

As Elise ate, she tried to pay no mind to the silver-haired creature as he crept from the closet once more. He sat himself down on the floor beside him, a small smile on his lips as he looked up at her. The lighting in her room was dim, but he still found her beautiful.

"S-So... Mister Monster... do you... have a name? O-Or a reason you... you've been watching me since I was a baby...?" she asked softly, not taking her eyes off of her dinner. She poked at it weakly with her fork, her cheek resting in her palm as she absentmindedly raised a stalk of broccoli to her lips.

The white-haired creature grinned widely, his teeth glinting in the dim light as his eyes shimmered. "They call me Gilbert! But you can call me Gil, or whatever you want to, Elise." he chirped softly, a lilt to his voice, "as to why I was in your closet?"

He paused to think, that smile still on his lips. "Well... I felt drawn to this house when you were born. You see... us monsters... we have a sort of soul-tie to the one we're meant to, well, haunt, I guess? There has to be a better word."

She nodded as she listened, her eyes seemingly glazed over as she poked at another stalk of broccoli. "So... you were tied to my soul when I was born...?" she asked at length, letting out a small sigh, "you... you're gonna have to take it when I... die, aren't you?"

He frowned at that, hopping to his feet and scooting closer to her. "No, no. That... well, we're supposed to, yes. But... Frau, I'm actually here to... to keep you from dying." his voice was soft now, and his grin had slowly faded to a sympathetic smile.

She looked to him, her brows furrowed gently as her lips pursed. "Why me? Why not my brother? Or my parents? O-Or someone who actually deserves it?" she asked, shaking her head to the monster as she sighed.

He petted her hair softly, his touch gentle and easing as he did so. "It's simple, really, Elise." he told her softly, "you've managed to capture this monster's heart." He sat down on the edge of her bed, his whiplike tail slowly wrapping around to rest in his lap.

Her brows furrowed further now, and she looked quite confused and conflicted. "I... did what? What are you talking about...?" she asked him, tears starting to form in her eyes as she tried to look away. But something about his eyes kept her vision on him.

"Elise..." he started before sighing, "I guess you could say I've fallen in love with you." He tilted his head softly, rubbing the back of it as he broke his gaze from her and she managed to turn away. "I just want you to be happy. I can't really explain it. But your happiness is important to me."

She swallowed hard at hearing that, her eyes squerezing shut tightly as a couple tears slipped down her cheeks. "Gilbert... are you... are you being truthful?" she managed, her voice nearly silent as she tried to hold back her emotions.

He nodded softly, sitting back on the bed. He leaned back on his hands, his ankles crossed as his tail once again wrapped around him. "I sure am, Elise. Us monsters, we can't lie. It's impossible for us to tell lies." he replied softly, tilting his head as he looked to her.

She shot him a small glare, getting up from her chair. "Yeah, right." she muttered softly as she trotted from the room. when the light from the hallway entered through the opened door, Gilbert once again fled to the closet.

When Elise returned, she lay herself back down in bed, pulling her blanket up to her chin. Those red eyes appeared once more and he slowly crept onto the floor beside the bed. "Elise, you're gonna get through this." he told her softly, "they won't keep you down, frau."

She sighed, rolling onto her other side to face away from him. She waved him off, her eyes closing as she curled up. "Just let me sleep." she muttered, yawning as a few tears slipped down from her eyes. Within a few minutes, she had slipped from consciousness.

When he noticed she was asleep, Gilbert got to his feet. He sighed, brushing her hair gently from her face before returning to that closet. "I'll help you somehow, Elise. I promise it." he whispered as he faded into the darkness, his eyes being the last bit of his presence to fade into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The door slammed open as Elise ran inside. Tears streamed down her cheeks once again as she hurried for the stairs. Her mother was alerted by the slamming door, but couldn't catch the girl before she made it to her room.

The blonde once again flung herself onto her bed, curling herself as small as she could. Her body should softly with each small cry that left her, her face buried in her hands. But she knew... she knew she wouldn't be alone for long.

And as she expected, as the sun began to set below the horizon, those glimmering red eyes appeared in the closet. Slowly, carefully, Gilbert crept out into the room, his head tilted gently as he settled by her bedside.

"Elise..." was all he could say at first, as he gently brushed her hair from her face. Her cries were honestly painful for the monster to listen to. He sighed softly, his eyes focused on her as he petted her hair gently.

At his touch, she rolled onto her side, looking up to him pitifully. Her bookbag lay where she had slung it, against the wall on the floor across the room. Inside of it, lay what had upset her so dearly. Her most prized possesion, her precious flute, had been broken into pieces.

As Elise continued to cry, Gilbert found himself frowning. He gently pulled his hand away, slinking over to her bag. Though he gave pause when two shadows passed through the light that seeped from beneath the girl's door.

"Elise? Sweetie?" her mother's voice called as she knocked at the door. The monster pressed himself against the wall, his bright eyes closed at the presence of the other human, just feet away from him.

Elise sat up weakly, her voice muffled by sniffles as she rubbed at her eyes. "I-I'm okay, mama. I'm alright. Just really tired." she called out to the woman, swallowing hard as she collapsed back onto her pillow.

The response she got was a soft, 'if you say so, sweetie...' before her mother's footsteps could be heard descending the stairs. Slowly, Gilbert allowed himself to begin breathing again, his eyes eased open.

"What's got you so upset, frau?" he asked softly, poking around at her bag. Something told him it had to do with the contents, but what could have upset her so badly? Slowly, he let himself lean down to investigate the sack's contents more closely.

His crimson eyes widened when he spotted her flute, the one he had listened to her play night after night until she... she just didn't care to do so anymore. A lump caught in his throat as his slim, pale fingers traveled over the destroyed metal.

Elise pulled her knees to her chest, her eyes downcast as she trembled. "They... they destroyed it." she murmured weakly, "they destroyed my flute. I... G-Gilbert, you were right... My classmates aren't humans, they... they're monsters..."

Slowly, the pale male sat down by the bag. His brows furrowed deeply as he scowling to himself. Damn them! How could they do that? How could they destroy one of Elise's most prized possesions?

"Frau, I... I'm sorry that... this happened to you." he managed softly after some contemplation, "I'm... so sorry." His voice was soft, and he swallowed down the lump in his throat as he took the ruined instrument into his hands.

After a moment, he got to his feet. "I'll be back." he muttered softly, disappearing into the closet with the flute. Elise lay there, her eyes swollen from crying. She was unaware that the monster had even taken her precious flute with him.

When the creature returned an hour or so later, it startled Elise awake. She nearly toppled from her bed, but managed to keep herself in bed with a tight grip on the sheets. This actually made Gilbert chuckle softly.

"Hey, Elise... I know you just woke up, but close your eyes for a moment." he chirped softly, a glint in the moonlight signaling that he was beginning to grin, "come on, come on. I think you'll like it."

With a heavy sigh, the young woman obeyed, her turquoise eyes sliding closed as she frowned to herself. Her brows furrowed softly in confusion as a box was pressed into her hands, though she awaited the signal to open them again.

When she was told her, her eyes eased open and fell upon an ornated carved box. It was... it was a little longer than her flute when it was assembled. Gilbert urged her to open it, his grin growing ever wider as he did so.

Slowly, she eased the top off, her eyes widening at the sight. It... it was her flute! Back in one piece! All of the dents, the scuffs to the metal, they were gone! And best of all... the finger pieces were all replaced!

"G-Gilbert, you... you fixed it? How?" she asked him, looking up to the silver-haired creature as she began to tear up. She held the box to her chest, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

With a grin and a shake of his head, Gil chuckled softly. "No, no. I'm not the one who fixed it, Frau. In fact, I'm awful with my hands! You'd have to thank my brother for that." he told her with a soft nod, "but... Ludwig can't manifest here. His soul-tie lives in Venice."

She sniffled as she kept the box pressed to her chest, but lifted her head to look to him. "You... have a brother? I... always thought monsters didn't have families... that they just appeared..." she said softly, which earned a soft laugh in reply.

"Oh, we have families, Elise. Some of us have huge families, even! But for me, it's just me, my brother, and our dad. Though Dad... isn't doing too well." he replied, giving a soft shrug as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Elise looked over to him, her head tilting softly. Her tears were still dripping from her eyes, but she found herself scooting over closer to him. "You... you're not much different from us humans, are you?" she asked softly.

He shook his head gently, a soft, sympathetic smile on his lips now. "Ah... I guess you could say that. I mean, aside from how us monsters can't lie." he told her softly, leaning back on his hands against her bedspread.

Elise slowly leaned herself back as well, ending up lying next to the monster. She kept that box to her chest, her eyes closing softly. "I... I think it's good that you have a family, Gilbert..." she whispered softly, "I hope that... they're very loving to you."

Gil gave a nod as he smiled over at her. "They are, Frau... don't worry." he told her softly, "I... wish you could meet them, though." He leaned back to lie beside her, resting his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Elise propped herself up on her elbows, her head tilted softly. "Why... why can't I? I mean... besides how you said that Ludwig couldn't manifest...?" she replied softly, her brows furrowing curiously now as she looked to him.

Gil's eyes slid closed as he sighed, thinking to himself for a bit. "Humans... once a human enters the Realm of Monsters... they can't go back to this world. They... they'll become a monster, too." he told her softly, "and... I don't want that to happen to you."

She fell silent for a moment, looking to him in a quiet disbelief. "I... I would become a monster..." she echoed almost silently, biting down on her lip. She sank back down against the bed, silently thinking to herself for several minutes.

After some thought, she popped up, clutching her box to her chest. "G-Gilbert... take me to... to your world, please." she told him softly. This brought him to sit up rather quickly, his eyes wide as he stared at her.

"E-Elise, but... you'll never be able to come back. You... you won't see your parents or your brother again. And... I'm sure there are people at school who would miss you, Frau." he protested softly.

"I... Gilbert... I'm miserable here. I can't take it anymore. Please..." she pleaded to him softly. She placed the box holding her flute down on the bed gently, turning to better face him. "Gilbert, I... want to go to your realm..."

The silver-haired creature sighed, rubbing his forehead lightly. "I... a-alright... okay, fine. You're not going to back down from this, are you?" he responded softly, getting to his feet. He stretched a bit, his tail wrapping around his waist.

After a moment or so, he turned to her. "Better pack up whatever ya want to take with you, Elise... you can't come back once you step through the portal..." he told her gently, a soft smile on his lips as he watched her get up.

She went to her bag, beginning to pack some clothes and other items to take with her. Once she had gathered everything, and secured her repaired flute, she looked to him. Though she paused for a moment, and then lay the flute down on her bed.

"Just a minute, Gilbert." she murmured, going to her desk to write a small note. "'Dear Mother, Father, and Vash: I love you all very, very much. I want you to know that I am alright where I am now, and that you will be in my thoughts. Please, don't worry for me. I am happy now.'"

Gilbert nodded as she read the note aloud and then gently placed it on top of her flute case. She then followed Gilbert to her closet. A gasp escaped her as a dark portal began to appear, the edges rimmed with a darm, glowing purple mass.

Gilver slowly stepped into it, his hand outstretched to her. She stood frozen for several moments, her eyes focused on the creature's pale hand. It took him urging her on to snap her out of it, and gently she took his hand.

She she stepped through the dark void, a small pair of horns curled their way out of her hair, sitting on either side of her head like a sheep's horns. Gilbert gave her a small smile as she looked around. Their world... was now hers. It didn't look much different at all, honestly.

"Well... you're here now, Frau." he said softly, "I... I guess you're free to do whatever it is you want to here." He gave her a small smile as he sighed and nodded to her. Though his eyes widened as she pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Gilbert. But I think I'll stick with you." she whispered to him softly, "you... you showed me kindness when no one else was... I... I want to stay by your side, if that's alright."

The blushing monster managed a nod as Elise took his hand. He swallowed hard, beginning to lead the woman away from where the portal had deposited them. "Then... then I guess you'll need to meet my family and get acquainted with everyone!" he cheered as they headed towards the home they would now share.


End file.
